


Don't

by Hotarukunn



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, spoilers for kapitel 89
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't do this, Hyuuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Because every time I read that certain chapter (kapitel 89), I bawl like a baby. Hyuuga is my favorite character and the relationship between him and his precious Aya-tan is just so wonderful.

When Hyuuga forcefully pushes his mind away, out of his own, Ayanami feel a coldness strike right through his mind. It's as if a scene out of a play is acted out just at the corner of his eye, where he should be able to grasp it, if it only didn't slip away when he turned his head.

Hyuuga's mind is ripped from him, and he searches blindly to regain the control, but Hyuuga just pushes him away again.

 _Don't do this._ He thinks, almost in a frantic. He does not care if Hyuuga hears him, he just want to stop him, stop what is happening.

Hyuuga has been by his side for so long, for so many years, that he no longer can imagine what it would be like without him. He does not want to imagine it, does not want to remember the days without him and does not want to return to them.

Ayanami wants Hyuuga by his side, for all eternity, but like this, it will be impossible.

He can feel Hyuuga slip, hear Hyuuga's words to him, but at the same time, he can't. He is still trying to grasp Hyuuga's mind, and it is only when he hears Katsuragi's – no, this man was not Katsuragi, he was Landkarte, someone else entirely – spits venom at Hyuuga's name.

The only thing Ayanami can do now, from where he was, is promising, silently to himself, that he will always keep the piece of Hyuuga's soul within him, and one day, he would find him, be it in hell, heaven or in nothingness.

He caress the last shivers of Hyuuga's soul with his mind, and when it slides out of his grasp completely, fades and vanishes, Ayanami swore that he will never forgive Landkarte for this.

Because not until you lose something, you realize just how important it was to you.

And Hyuuga was much more important to Ayanami than the grinning fool ever could have imagined.


End file.
